Potter Blanc
by sapphirexfear
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS SLASH. (soon) Harry gets the chance of a lifetime, and he takes it, without knowing the consequences. rated pg 13 for now, rating will go up. it will be a DARK FIC.
1. Letters Part One

**A Year Abroad, Part One:**

**Potter Blanc: Beauxbaton's Acadamy**  
  
Author: Snuffles and Nixxie-chan Rating: PG 13 for now, the rating may go up... at second thought....the rating will go up. Summary: On her dying bed, Rowena Ravenclaw, the last great Seer, made a prophecy that, when the Pure True Heart was reborn, the last war would be fought. A/N: I own none of these characters, I only own the plot, which I have created. I also in no way profit financially from this story. I only profit from the reviews I get from my readers. I would like it very much if people would not send me flames, they are very discouraging. So if you want to review my story, please only send constructive criticism. This means if you do not like my story, you can review, but you cant use all caps and you cant rant about how horrible it is, you can only tell me what you don't like about it in a constructive way. Thank you

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters, Part 1  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk, looking out the window in a daze. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant pink. His trance wasn't broken until he saw a dark form intruding the bright sky. He could tell right away, from its silhouette, that it was an owl.  
  
He opened the window to let in the great big tawny bird. It landed on his desk and lifted its leg up. Harry pulled off the letter in anticipation and saw that it was his Hogwarts letter but it was very thick. The owl turned and flew out the window, and Harry shut it.  
  
He opened up the envelope and several pieces of parchment fell out. The first was his normal letter saying that he had been indeed accepted back into Hogwarts for his sixth year. He read it then dropped it into the waist basket next to his desk. Not Important. The next was his list of schoolbooks and supplies. It wasn't his usual supply list that's for sure. Silk robes? Since when did Hogwarts students have to wear silk robes? The books were odd as well. He had never heard of any of those books before. None of the sixth years had then the year before. Maybe it was for the new DADA teacher this year.  
  
Excitement passed over him. He couldn't wait to see who the new DADA teacher was. They had changed every year since Harry's first year at Hogwarts. The first year they had had a man possessed by Voldemort who died. The second year, they had had Gilderoy Lockhart, a fraud who now was in Saint Mungos because of a memory spell that had back fired. Their third year, their teacher was a werewolf and the best teacher they had ever had, in Harry's opinion. But he had resigned at the end of the year. So, in their fourth year, they had a famous Auror, Mad eye Moody, but it wasn't really him. It had turned out to be a servant of Voldemort under the Polyjuice Potion. Then, last year, there was an inspector from the Ministry who just turned out to be a complete witch (no pun intended). But she was fired at the end of this year. What kind of bizarre teacher would they get this year?  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. The next piece of parchment he picked up was another letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to  
study a year a year abroad. You, along with seven of your year mates  
will be studying at Beauxbaton's Academy of Sorcery. Please have your  
parent/guardian fill out the permission slip, sign it, and then send  
it back to us. The trip is completely cost free. We will send you  
the rest of the details upon the arrival of your signed permission  
slip. We will not accept your letter any later than July 31st as we  
need to inform Beauxbatons school of your attendance of their school.  
Thank you,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry looked down at the letter stunned. He reread it a couple of times, then laid it on his desk. He picked up his permission slip and looked over it.  
  
Harry felt like a popped balloon. There was no way he could get Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to sign it. They wouldn't see the opportunity. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall to sign it either. He had tried that once before with his Hogsmede permission slip. Harry's heart jumped, he could get Sirius to sign...  
  
Harry stopped for a second. Sirius wasn't alive anymore.  
  
Harry had found himself doing that a lot lately. He would get up and start to write him a letter and then realize that he couldn't, because he was dead. Harry's life had really changed after his death. He wasn't really that happy anymore. Nothing really excited him anymore. It was just dull. Maybe this trip to Beauxbaton would help his case of depression.  
  
Harry decided that the only way to get permission was to ask the Dursleys. He lookd in the mirror and fixed his messy hair the best he could because he knew how much Vernon hated his hair. He brushed all the wrinkles out of his clotjes, because he hated that too. He took a deep breathe then, picked up the permission slip and walked downstairs.  
  
The TV was blaring and Harry could see the Dursley's completely entranced by the muggle invention. He rolled his eyes and the stepped in front of the television.  
  
"Move, boy!" Vernon said brusquely, "We're trying to watch the tele!"  
  
"I need you to sign a form for me," Harry said, not moving and inch.  
  
"MOVE BOY!" Vernon said a little more forcefully.  
  
"NO!" Harry said, matching Vernon's tone. It surprised Vernon a little. Taken aback, he replied.  
  
"What is it?" he stuck out his hand gesturing Harry to give the parchment to him. Harry handed it to him.  
  
"A form, I told you," Harry said, getting a little bit impatient. If Vernon had heard the hint of impatience in his voice, he ignored because he just looked down at the paper.  
  
"Is it another one of those ruddy school forms?" he asked looking up. Harry felt like saying, 'Where else would I get one? The launder-mat?' But his actual words were more careful and a bit more thought out.  
  
"Yes, it is, Ive been invited to-"  
  
"No," Vernon said cutting him off.  
  
"And why not?" Harry asked vehemently. Vernon looked up at him astonished. He had not expected that. Vernon faltered as he searched for an excuse.  
  
"Because...because..." Vernon stuttered trying to find words.  
  
"You don't HAVE a reason. You just wont let me go because you don't want to give me any privileges!" Harry nearly shouted.  
  
"Yes I DO have a reason," Vernon said indignently.  
  
"Okay then, what is it?" Harry questioned angrily.  
  
"I don't need to give you and explination for all of my decisions. My answer is no," Vernon said with finality. Harry ignored it and replied.  
  
"You just wont let me go because its and opportunity for me, it's a chancce for me to excel and have great experiences, and you don't want that." Harry said, really angry. "'OH NO! We can't let Harry Potter have a little bit of fun because he worships the dark prince Satan with his peers.' " Harry said in a high pitched voice imitating his aunt and uncle. "Your afraid that I'll master my 'satanic powers'!" Harry yelled at his blue faced uncle.Harry began to say something else but Vernon cut him off. Vernon definitely caught the sarcasm in his voice that time.  
  
"Damn right, boy! You should be glad we keep you here in this house, with your own room. Do NOT be disrespectful!"  
  
"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" was all that Harry seemed to be able to say. Harry turned on his heel and began to storm out of the room until he had a brilliant idea. He composed himself and then turned back around with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Well, if you don't sign my form, I'll run out into the middle of the road and shout 'I AM HARRY POTTER THE WIZARD AND I CAN DO MAGIC!! I LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS IN NUMBER 4 PRIVATE DRIVE!!' " Harry taunted Vernon viscously. Vernon's face was blue, and turning paler by the minute.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!" Vernon said with faux anger. He was unable to hide his doubt.  
  
Harry turned around and took a step towards the door.  
  
"It's about dinner time, so everyone should be out on their back porch, eating," he said nonchalantly, but then added, "If I shout loud enough, even the people inside could hear me." He said, now grinning uncontrollably. The look on Vernon's face was too much. It was practically white now, but it was almost in the shape of a balloon. Harry felt a deep sense of satisfaction at this.  
  
He took another step towards the door...and then another. He began to think that he may actually have to do it. One finger landed on the doorknob teasingly. Then slowly, and he was sure agonizingly, put a second. As Harry was about to lay the third, Vernon shot up from his place on the couch, knocking over his dinner tray as he moved as quickly as he could to put his great mass between harry and the door. He had never seen Vernon move that fast before.  
  
"Okay! I'll sign your bloody form!" Vernon said with anger. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him back to the couch. He put the form on his newly erected dinner tray and grabbed a pen from the fake mahogany table. Then he handed it up to Harry.  
  
Harry turned on his heel and went over to the stairs. Halfway up, he turned and looked at three people watching him anxiously. He smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you," then turned around and went up to his room.  
  
TBC.......

* * *

* * *

Please review my work!! i will only continue my story after i get four reviews...good or bad 


	2. Letters Part Two

**Letters Part two**

**Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter :(**

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Harry sighed a sigh of satisfaction. Not only had he flustered his uncle, but he was going to France. Or at least he thought it was France. Madame Maxime's accent sounded french and so did several of the students'.  
Harry noticed the last piece of parchment from the Hogwarts envelope. It was an order form of some sort. As he inspected it further, he realized that it was for his robes and books. All the books had been checked off but he needed to put the measurements for his robes. He pulled his trunk out of his closet and pulled one of his robes out of his trunk. He scribbled the numbers down. Then he looked over the rest of it. He noticed at the bottom of the form there was a short paragraph.  
  
Since you were unaware of these changes in your uniform and  
course books, Hogwarts will be buying new robes and books. However,  
we are not responsible for misordered robes or books.  
  
"That's convenient," Harry said to himself. He smiled up at Hedwig then began filling out his permission slip with his name and birthday. Then it struck him. What if Ron or Hermione didn't go? What would he do? It would be a year and a half before he saw them. Harry finished up the slip and put it in an envelope. He let Hedwig out of her cage and began to tie the letter on.  
"Take this to Dumbledore," he said as he opened the window. The sky was completely black now, except for little white specks here and there. Harry sat back down at his desk and began to think what he would do if Hermione and Ron didn't go with him.  
  
Harry awoke to a clicking sound. It took a while to register. He rubbed his eyes a little and sat up. Then he realized it was a beak on his window. He ran over to the window and to his surprise, he saw four owls outside. He opened the window and let them in. Of course, how could he have forgotten? It was his birthday.  
He opened his Hogwarts letter first. It had taken them three days to get back to him, that was awfully quick. The letter gave Harry instructions on what to do. He would ride the train to Hogwarts and they would be transported to Beaubatons from there. How? He didn't know. It also said that he would get his books and robes at Hogwarts.  
The next was a package from Hermione. A book no doubt, but on top there was a letter. He pulled it off and began to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy 16th birthday! Hope you enjoy your gift, I believe it  
will help you a great deal.  
How has your summer been? Did you get a letter from Hogwarts  
granting us a year to study abroad? I pray that you did, so that you  
and I can go to France together! You remember 4th year when we went  
against those two other schools? Beaubatons was one of them, and  
(hoping you received the letter) we are going there! By the way, did  
you see the new books we are to receive? I have yet to see one book I  
have heard of on that list. Although, I do believe they are of a  
higher level then ours (but I have not seen our list for Hogwarts and  
doubt I will).  
Have you heard from Ron? I hope he received the letter as well!  
I've got to go (It's really late and I've got to prepare for  
Beaubatons).  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
At least Hermione was going. She hadn't heard from Ron yet, but he was sure he would know when he opened his gift from Ron. Harry opened the box and pulled out a large leather bound book. Its cover was faded to the point where he couldn't read the gold lettering. The binding creaked as he slowly opened the obviously ancient book. The corners were worn from years of flipping and the letters were starting to fade a little.  
As Harry looked through it, he realized it was a book on the history of quidditch. There were things from the evolution of the broomstick to Goodwin Kneen; one of the first players of quidditch, to spells used to anti-hex a broom. He looked through it with fascination for a little while, then remembered that he had two other presents to open.  
Grabbing the next box on his bed, he pulled the note off. It was Hagrids. He braced himself as he prepared to open the brown wrapped box. For the past four years, he had received dangerous gifts from him. Biting books and the likes of that. Granted they had all been useful, but dangerous all the same.  
Harry opened the box turning his head away, bracing himself for the worst.  
Nothing happened.  
Looking down, Harry saw that there was only a plate of muffins. He carefully poked it and saw that it was fluffy and soft. This scared him. It was fluffy! That was just...wrong. Holding his breath he slowly picked up the muffin. He brought it up close to his face and eyed it curiously. Inspecting it he found little blue spots. Harry assumed they were blueberries. Being brave, he took a big bite, and waited.  
Nothing happened.  
He chewed it slowly and realized that it was the most amazing tasting muffin ever. They surely couldn't be Hagrids, no way...  
Being spooked greatly, he moved into Ron's present. It was wrapped in the same brown paper that Hagrid's was...he didn't want to think about Hagrid's present. Ripping the package open, a piece of parchment and a box fell to the floor. Setting the torn paper on his desk, he bent down to pick up the letter and the box. He set the box on top of the torn paper absent mindedly as he gave the outside envelope a cursory glance.  
Harry Potter  
Ron's handwriting glared up at him. Slitting it open, he slipped out the letter and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope you like your present! Happy Sixteenth!  
Can't talk much at the moment but I'll see you soon.  
Ron  
  
"Can't talk much?" Harry furrowed his brow in thought at what Ron could be up to. Nothing came to mind so he let the thought go and turned to the box on his desk. When he picked it up, it gave a little under his hand. Harry blanched- already spooked and wary because of Hagrid's- oddly- ordinary muffins. His stomach clenched as he grappled with the edges of the box. When he finally got it open, a slithering substance slid out along with two brightly colored boxes. The boxes, Harry recognized immediately as Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry laughed; Ron knew exactly what he needed. The snakelike substance was a dark shade of black although he could see some gold and red woven through it- Gryffindor colors. To the touch, the body felt like silk, but it was soft and plush. Harry grabbed it up roughly in his hand. It was a scarf- a silk scarf. A note fell out of a fold in the scarf and Harry picked it up.  
Mum made it.  
Harry laughed as he imagined what Ron would sound like if he was actually saying this sentence.  
"He must be going to Beaubatons." Harry concluded as he scanned the beautifully woven scarf. There wouldn't be any other reason for him to give Harry a silk scarf. It would be no use in the winter at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was practically shoved out of the Dursley's car. As soon as Harry pulled his trunk out of the back, Uncle Vernon sped off without a word. He didn't even give Harry time to shut the trunk. Harry could have cared less though, as he was about to see his friends again.  
"Ron, hurry up!"  
"But mum, Harry's..." The unmistakable voice groaned. Harry couldn't wait, he ran to get to him.  
"Ron!" he shouted, waving one hand in the air while the other tried to control his trolley.  
"Harry!" Harry saw a yet even taller, freckled face, fire-haired Ron waving back at him.  
Before he could give a second glance at Ron, Mrs. Weasley had turned around and gave him a big hug. After about a minute, Ron pried his mum off Harry and they walked through platform 9 ¾.  
"Come on boys, the train's about to leave." Urged Mrs. Weasley as she shoved Harry and Ron towards the train. Ron gave his mum a quick hug and they boarded the train as Harry gave her a fleeting wave.

TBC...

* * *

So yeah i didnt get four reviews but if i odnt put sometihng up again no one is ever going to see it so...yeah please review guys...

im so sorry this is coming in peices to you guysbut im aving a hard tim typing up this chapter because it is so long, so the rest of it hshould be up soon.

A thank you to my friend ginnypotter for beta-ing my story before i put it up.

Review please...i really am a sucker for them


End file.
